Hand in hand
by BrookeSCW
Summary: Christian and Syed. this is a story involing plotlines that are to come up.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the wedding rehearsal. And Christian woke with a banging headache. He knew he shouldn't try and bet Roxy at hear own party game. 10 pure shots of vodka. Christian went to make a coffee, and considered whether he should go to the rehearsals or not.

Meanwhile Syed was getting ready. He looked in the mirror and started to think whether it was right to go through with the wedding, but then Zainab come rushing in.

'Oh hi mum'

'Hmm... Come on you will be late'

'I'm coming'

Everything was going well Syed seemed to be the happiest man alive, until Christian walked in. Christian didn't know why he was there. He guess it was to see Syed, but when he entered Syed's face fell but only for a second, Syed went to walk up to him, 'What are you doing here?'

'Amira invited me'

'Well don't stay for long'

'Don't worry I don't intend to'

'Christian!' It was Amira 'So glad you could make it'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world' Christian smiled.

'Good, Syed your mum wants to see you'

Syed turned and followed Amira, but he did turn his head too see the man he loved still staring at him.

Christian didn't stay for long. He couldn't stand to watch the 'Happy Couple' much longer. As he was leaving he heard his name being called. He turned round it was Amira again.

'Christian where are you going?'

'Home'

'Why?'

'Still got a banging headache from last night'

'Oh okay seeya soon, Syed, Christian is leaving'

Syed turn and gave a little wave, Christian waved back and left. Amira walked over to Syed.

'You could have come and said goodbye'

'Sorry I was busy' Amira just nodded and carried on talking to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane walked into the cafe and saw her brother sitting it the corner, nursing a coffee. As she walks up to him she says 'Is this sit taken?'

'No, sit down' Christian gestured at the sit'

She sits down and says 'Thanks'

'So, how are you?' inquires Christian.

'Don't ask!'

'What has he done now?'

'Oh only gone and handed the Vic over to Archie!'

'Men!'

'What's got you?'

'Oh the normal, one minute you are going out, the next your not. Then they go and flaunt their 'new' romance in front of you'

'Oooh some one is in love' Christian didn't answer.

'You are, aren't you, so who is it?'

'Doesn't matter! I've got to get back to work'

'Chris...' buy before Jane could finish Christian was heading out the door.

'What's up with him?'It was Amira.

'Christian is in love and the person he is in love with does want to know.'

'ooh sounds interesting'

***

Sometime later Jane went to look for Christian to clear the air and find out who it is the person that has done this to her little brother.

'Yeh Peter have you seen Christian?'

'Yeh he is over there' and Peter pointed to Christian who was standing outside the Masood's.

'Thanks' Peter nodded and walked off. As Jane approached Christian she noticed him staring longingly at Syed's window and let out an involuntary 'OH MY GOD!'


	3. Chapter 3

'OH MY GOD!'

'Jane!'

'Explain!'

'Not hear, at mine'

Christian and Jane walked across the square. As soon as they entered the flat.

'Well?'

Christian sighed 'How do you want to do this?'

'I ask the questions and you answer them.'

'Okay what is first?'

'How long?'

'Well the first kiss was in June'

'JUNE!'

'Wait but it didn't get serious until after I was beaten up'

'Were you going out with him when you were with James?'

'NO! I am not a two timer, no I ended it cause he would leave Amira, but I could resist for long'

'Hmm... I can see that how long were with James two weeks?'

'Hmm... something like that. But he ended it two weeks ago.'

'Why?'

'Because he told me that he loved me then Masood had his accident, he said Allah was punishing him.' At this moment Christian burst into tears.

'Oh Christian' Jane put her arm around her emotional little brother.

'I love him so much sis,' said Christian through the tears.

'But what can you do?' Jane tried to sound sympathetic.

'I know what I am going to do'

'What's that?'

'Have bought two tickets to Barcelona one way. So Syed and I can get away from it all'

'Christian what are you thinking? Do you really think Syed will leave his family for you?'

'Yes'

Jane stared at him intently.

'Really?'

Christian thought for a moment 'No'

'So what are you going to do?'

'I think I will use my ticket.'

'Really?'

'Yeh I can't see him everyday, with _her. _Playing happy families'

'Okay, Lucy will miss you, you know and so will bobby.'

'I will miss them too, I will go and see them later and say goodbye. And explain to Lucy what is going on'

'Why Lucy?'

'She knows about Sy and me, she saw us together'

'Oh right'

Christian got out is phone and started texting.

'Who are you texting?'

'Syed to tell him what is going on and to give him one chance before I go'

***

6 o'clock Turpin Road Christian and Jane. The cab arrives

'Hiya Christian, so is this it?' asked Ricky,

'Yeh that is it, can you wait for a second while a say goodbye to Jane?'

'Yeah sure' replied Ricky,

Ricky loaded the bags into the back and went to sit in the car.

'Bye sis, make sure Ian behaves himself or he will have me to answer to' Christian was trying not to cry,

Jane was also trying to stop the tears from falling 'I will, and you kept in contact this time'

'I will' Christian was getting in the cab when he heard a familiar voice.

'Going to leave without saying goodbye?' It was Syed. Christian's eyes lit up but that little bit of hope was soon put out when Amira appeared from behind him.

'Oh babe why you leaving? You are going to miss mine and Syed's wedding!'

'I know but duty calls, I can't be everyone's superman.'

'Oh I will miss you babe!' Amira gave Christian a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Then it was Syed's turn.

'Well bye'

'Yeh bye'

They gave each other little hug as they did Syed whispered in the man he loves ear 'I really will miss you'

Christian couldn't bear it longer as he was about to enter the taxi Christian said one last thing 'I never thought I would be leave Walford in the back of a Taxi.' Everyone gave a weak laugh. Christian got it to the back of the cab waved goodbye and the taxi drove off into the night. Jane, Amira and Syed stood and waved at the back of the taxi. Only Jane notice the little tear that was running down Syed face, but he quickly wiped it away before Amira could notice. As Amira and Syed walked back to Amira's flat only one thing was said 'I wonder what 'I can't be everyone's Superman meant?'' and all Syed could do was shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

Syed was working alone at Masala Queen. He was getting frustrated with the carrots when Amira walked in, Syed didn't notice her at first.

'Oh babe, are you okay?'

'Yeh, I am fine. Just a lot to get through for tomorrow, that all.'

'I bet you miss Christian'

'Hmm Yeh' Syed's reply was quite and said more than it should of.

'Aww don't worry babe I am sure he will be back soon'

At that moment Lucy walked in, and seemed to be looking for someone.

'Have you too seen my dad? There is a problem at the chippy.'

'No, sorry haven't seen him' replied Syed. 'Oh Lucy, do you know when Christian is coming back? It is just we really need the help here'

'Hmm... sure that is why you are missing him. And in answer to your question I don't know when he is coming back actually I think he has any intension of coming. Loving the life in Barcelona'

'Oh right okay thanks'

Lucy left Amira and Syed in the unit. Syed really wanted Christian to come back he needed him, he just wish he had the guts to admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 11:30, 31st December 2009 and it was a dark and wet as a cab pulled up outside 31 Albert Square. Christian stepped out on to the cold pavement. He paid the cab driver. And went to join the celebration! He was greeted at the door by Ricky. 'Wow I thought we never see you again!'

'Yeh you can't get rid of me that easily! Any way I hear congratulations are in order! I was wondering when you two were going to get it together!'

'Thanks, well help your self to drinks and enjoy your self'

'I intend to' with that Christian disappeared into the crowd, he said hello to various people. He found Syed in the kitchen. He entered the kitchen slowly and quietly so Syed wouldn't notice.

As Syed turned around he was surprised to see Christian.

'I thought you said you going forever' Syed stated,

'Well, it certainly felt it' Christian Smirked.

There was chanting coming from the other room ' 4, 3, 2, 1' and on the 1 Christian and Syed stepped towards each other and shared a passionate kiss, not caring if anyone came in and saw them. Syed quickly broke it of, but Christian's hands remain on Syed's face.

'Please, please don't go through with the marriage! I love you Syed and I know you love me too!' but before Christian could say any more Amira came bouncing in.

'CHRISTIAN! You're back!' Amira gave Christian a quick hug, and then ran quickly over to Syed and gave him a kiss. All Christian could do was stand there and watch. He felt a tug on his sleeve; it was Lucy pulling him out the kitchen, through the house and onto the streets, quickly followed by Jane.

'What do you think your doing?' shouted Jane 'He is getting married tomorrow!'

'Yeh you don't think I know that!'

'Christian!'

'Well I will tell you one thing there won't be a wedding tomorrow!'


End file.
